


sharing is caring

by lattefics



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattefics/pseuds/lattefics
Summary: Jester wants to use her paints on some of Caleb's fancy spell paper, but Caleb refuses to share.





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely NSFW artwork: https://twitter.com/Zaunis/status/1181702420264620038

Jester grunted and ground down harder, breathing hot and tight through her nose. “Caleb,” she said, flexing her thighs, “all you had to do was give me some paper!”

Caleb was in no position to make rebuttals, with his mouth currently buried in Jester’s pussy, tongue flailing wildly against her folds as he tried to counter her argument. All it did was make Jester squirm and squeeze her thick legs around his face. It’d been comically easy to throw him to the floor when he refused to share his extra felsheet, and even easier to kiss him so stupid he hadn’t even realized she’d been slipping her skirt off.

“I can do this all day,” she sang, arching her back so her clit mashed his upper lip and teeth, the pressure sending shivers down her spine.

Caleb’s hands settled on her thighs, blunt nails digging in. Muffled words rumbled over her cunt, yet another protest unheard. Jester squealed at the flick of his inaudible tongue and a gush of her slick spilled into Caleb’s mouth. He groaned, and the next stroke was not an attempt to dislodge her; instead his wide tongue lapped eagerly at her cunt, tasting her deep.

“O-Oh, Caleb,” Jester gasped, grinding herself harder on his face. “It’s almost like you don’t want to share!”

His tongue found her clit and circled it before pressing down hard, a hand going to her ass to nudge her closer. Jester squealed at the shocks of pleasure and happily obliged. She braced one hand on the floor and leaned forward, rocking her slick cunt over the breadth of Caleb’s mouth. “Talk Zemnian to me-_eee_,” she gasped when his tongue breached her, the thick hot muscle flexing against her walls. “_Caleb_!”

He tilted his head up so her clit could rub his lips while he plunged her depths, her slick dripping in rivers down his face. Jester trembled at his touch, fingers curling and tail whipping behind her. Her pleasure strung tighter with every stroke of his adept tongue. “Is- is this what all that spellcasting does?” she crooned, her voice shakier than intended as he worked his heavy tongue against her slick pussy. His wide fingers on her thighs held her prisoner to his attentions, forcing her to endure as his tongue filler her, his lips teasing at her clit each time she jerked against him. Jester’s breath hitched and she sputtered, “All- all that st-studying has to be good for something!”

Caleb groaned something and shoved her cunt harder into his mouth.

Damn the paper, she thought, her mind quickly spiraling to center only on Caleb’s hot tongue. She didn’t care what the magic paint would do on felsheet, she just needed more of his mouth.

He sucked at her outer folds, tongue delving between them like he needed to lick every drop of slick from her body. His beard scratched her inner thighs and she bit her lip, the rub of it deliciously painful in contrast to the heat rocking up her body. “Caleb,” she sighed, “Caleb, I’m close!”

His fingers dug in harder. He released her cunt lips and found her clit instead, digging blunt teeth into the sensitive flesh. Jester _screamed _and came hard, hot bolts of pleasure sparking from her core and shivering through her body. She let out tiny gasps androcked into his mouth, another wave of come gushing from her cunt.

Caleb relented, switching to soft licks as she rode out the waves. He continued long after her moans had faded and Jester had slumped over him. She whimpered when the pleasure turned to wrung out pain and slapped weakly at the top of his head. “Caleeeeeb.”

He licked _harder_.

“Caleb!” Jester shoved back and sat hard on his chest, drawing a _whuf_ from him, followed by a low chuckle. For someone drenched in her come, his smile was _awfully_ smug. “You did that on purpose!”

“You tossed me on the floor,” he countered. His cheeks were pink and his eyes dazed, lips shiny with spit and her fluids. He licked some of it off and hummed at the taste, which sent a throb of renewed interest through Jester’s core.

It was _not_ fair how good it looked. Jester pursed her lips, trying to stay mad. “So. Are you going to share your paper with me or not?”

“What happens if I say no again?”

Her cunt was still hot. Caleb smiled like he already knew the answer.

“Sharing is caring, Caleb,” she sang, planting her knees on the floor so she could situate her pussy over his face. He raised a brow, playing coy, his hands already drifting back to her legs to run warm, calloused fingers up her skin. Jester’s tail drifted to his face, slapping his cheek playfully. “If you can’t share the paper, you have to share something else.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Caleb guided her back to his mouth and Jester’s eyes rolled back to feel that talented tongue swirl Zemnian praise across her folds once more.


End file.
